


Both is Good

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, established long term relationship, rin pov, some makoto pov, underaged memory, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru disagree about their first encounter with Makoto. The three of them have an interesting method of working it out. Makoto has the better memory out of all of them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited. There may be typos. I'll fix when I'm not so dead.

“Hey Mako. Remember the first time I made you cum?” Rin asks innocently, though it gives way to a sharp smile as red meet startled green. He doesn’t move from the floor where he leans against the bed, game paused, head tipped back in order to observe. 

“What kind of question is that?” Makoto replies, deflecting and doing a horrible job at it. His expression is that of a frightened animal, and it’s funny really. Rin smirks and turns to face the mattress, giving Makoto _that_  look. The one that says:  _you_ ** _know_** _what kind of question it is_. 

He’s about to say so too, but Haru decides to grace them with his presence. He seems to do that a bit. It’s like his ears are magic, or some shit, because he  _always_  hears what he wants to, and always arrives just in time. 

“ _I_ made Makoto cum first.” Haru announces, glaring competitively. His voice is clipped and almost petulant. It’s a tone that Rin is accustomed to but only when it comes to their fair haired boyfriend. He can be a real pain like this sometimes. Haru drops his towel beside the bed and Makoto sighs, leaning over to pick it up.  He moves to put it away, though his ‘grown up’ tactic isn’t going to work here. Not if Rin has a say in it. 

“Not so fast.” Rin intones deeply, gripping Makoto’s knee. Haru steps in front of him, completely naked and still wet from his bath, which means that he’s gotten the memo; or maybe he’s in one of his  _territorial_  moods. Whatever the case, he’s fucking sexy and Rin knows that Makoto thinks so too. He can see his adam’s apple bobbing from down here and if he’s right, an erection won’t be too far off. 

“Makoto.” Haru states. “Tell him it was me.” It’s an order and Rin grips Makoto’s knee a bit harder.

“Now Haru…” Rin hears, and he  _hates_  it. That’s Mako’s placating tone. Fuck no! He was the one that got to Makoto first. They were all there! As if Haru doesn’t remember. 

Leveraging upward, he slides to sit beside Makoto, pressing up against his side and groping him through his pants, making sure that Haru sees. 

Blue narrow but his dick hardens and Rin chuckles inwardly. Trust Haru to be annoyed and turned on simultaneously. The dark haired man’s arms cross over his chest and Rin resists the temptation in front of him. It looks like Makoto is trying his best too because his fingers are twitching something chronic. 

“Tell him it was me and you can fuck me.” Haru offers, like the tricky snake that he is. 

“Hey!” Rin rebuts quickly. “Tell him it was  _me_  and you can do whatever you want.” He tries for a softer tone, ignoring the warring look on Makoto’s face and going for his neck. Haru’s hand greets his own upon their lover’s erection and they both squeeze. 

“Want me to take you, Mako?” He asks with a nip, feeling Makoto shiver. “Or you wanna  _fuck_  me?” 

“You two…” Their prey murmurs, breathing heavily. He gasps when Rin begins to suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder, while Haru slides Makoto’s knee between his thighs and goes for the other side, licking his throat softer. 

Rin knows that Makoto loves this type of assault and has since the start. It’s actually how it all began, before it stopped and then began again. He likes to think they have improved since they were kids. Well, he  _knows_  that he has. 

He wants to prove it too, to get down on his knees and suck Makoto off and touch Haru up real good. He can’t though because they haven’t settled it yet. Rin may want to reach out and grip Haru hard, but it isn’t happening until he admits defeat. 

“Mako.” Haru breathes near Makoto’s ear, and Rin feels like he is cheating. They all know what it does to their boyfriend when Haru calls his name, soft and shortened. Fuck, it turns Rin on more than it should. “Tell him.” The traitor orders, and the sound of suckling follows and a series of gasps that can’t possibly be real. 

But they are because Makoto is jerking Haru off. 

Fuck. 

He’s losing. 

Desperately, Rin grips Makoto’s chin and turns his head quickly, sealing their lips. It’s thorough, quick and just a little bit bitey. It’s everything that Makoto loves and Rin feels a large hand upon him, gripping his length and fumbling to undo his pants. 

Makoto pulls away, succeeding at his task and Rin’s dick springs free. He wriggles his hips a little and his trousers slip down just far enough. Somehow the tables have turned and both Rin and Haru aren’t the ones winning anymore. 

It doesn’t stop him from saying, “ _Makoto_.”

“I don’t think it was one or the other.” Their lover finally says, panting harshly as he jerks them both in time. “I - I think it was both…Why does it even matter?” 

“It just does.” Both Rin and Haru reply, glaring at each other fitfully as a moan falls from their lips at the touch and eye contact. 

Fuck it. Rin doesn’t care anymore. Haru can be a child as long as Rin gets to fuck or be fucked by some _one_. Maybe it’ll be both if he’s lucky. 

“It was both.” Rin agrees, reaching up to grab Haru’s shoulders and pull him forward. They kiss roughly, like the competition hasn’t ended and Makoto allows it, touching them all the while. 

They break away, and Haru nods stiffly, launching at Makoto next. Rin watches as their lips join and it’s that sick sweetness that he’s never understood. (Not when it’s the three of them anyway). He knows that Makoto has a way of bringing out the cheesy shit, even in himself; especially when there’s a dick rammed deep inside of him and Makoto’s whispering sweet crap that should be left on the television. 

Haru pulls back softly and Makoto follows, taking his lips again in a hold that’s much deeper, that Rin likes a lot more. His cock likes it too and he might just cum from watching and being touched  _so_  well. Makoto’s hand is still on his dick, Haru’s on his chest. It’s the best of both worlds. 

“It was both.” Haru finally mutters, and Makoto rewards him with a kiss to the neck. It doesn’t last long as he pushes Haru closer to Rin. It’s actually one of his favourite things, seeing them both together, and it’s fine by them. It actually adds to the vigour (doing this _for_  Makoto) as their mouths mesh and Rin slides backward on the bed. Haru does too, pulling at Makoto’s shirt. 

“Just wait.” Their lover says softly, opening the drawer. 

“Good thinking.” Rin gasps, “Fuck, Haru, do that again.” He tells him, and Haru complies. Their cocks touch hotly and Haru grips them together. It takes another moment before he’s sitting back, straddling Rin properly and letting Makoto pour lubricant over them both. 

“Mako, come here.” Rin orders. He’s there in a second, and the sharp toothed man grins up at him, licking his teeth predatorily. One hand moves to swat Haru’s away, grasping them tightly as he licks Makoto’s length from the base to the tip. 

“Haru. Touch yourself.” Rin commands, still laving the flesh beneath his lips.

Haru doesn’t reply, but the gasp that leaves his lips says that he isn’t going to fight it. The lube on his fingers helps to slip inside, as he begins to open himself up for the taking. 

“ _Haruuu_.” Makoto groans, watching Rin jerk them together and Haruka fingering himself. His cock swells in Rin’s mouth and the red-head growls low in his throat, bobbing faster than before. 

“ _Rin_.” Is breathed next, and Makoto’s head tips back. Rin doesn’t see it through his concentrating; loosening his throat and taking in as much of Makoto as possible, all the while jerking himself and Haru off. It’s not an easy task, but it’s something that he has done more than once. It’s something that makes Rin lose himself; to the feeling of both men beside him. 

Wet noises bring him back, and he glances up, cock touching the back of his throat in a practiced move. He groans, watching Makoto and Haru kiss, and if Rin doesn’t do something he’s going to come with just this. 

“Haru.” Rin finally grits, nibbling Makoto’s frenulum. Haru understands and he positions himself easily, lowering downward onto Rin’s cock.

It’s hot, tight and shit they’re still kissing.  

“Makoto, help me.” He groans, thrusting up into the heat and gripping Haru’s hips. The smaller man’s hand moves to his own neglected dick, jerking faster than Rin’s movements. 

“Mngh.” Makoto replies.

His tongue slides along Haru’s in a movement that can’t really be called a kiss, while one of his hands reaches for Haru’s cock. Their mouths are open, tongues meeting in the middle and Makoto follows Rin’s silent command, thrusting into his mouth. His fingers lace through red hair, gripping, tugging, and it’s so completely debauched that it pushes Rin to thrust faster, harder, deeper into Haru and willing Makoto to do the same to him; abuse his mouth, forget about being gentle, just fuck him utterly and completely.

Haru can’t take it anymore, and it’s too much for Makoto. They break away quickly as the smaller arches and jerks, coming all over Rin’s stomach. Some gets on his bunched up shirt, but he doesn’t care. There’s so much lube on his pants that he’ll have to wash everything anyway. 

Makoto is next, sputtering both their names and releasing into Rin’s mouth. It’s a bit to take, but he does it happily, gulping down the salty offering as his own body tenses, pushed by the tightness surrounding him and the fingers tugging his hair harshly. 

He pulls away with a gasp, cum dripping from the side of his mouth as a roar bursts free. It feels like it takes forever and not long enough at all, as his orgasm rocks him to the core… 

It’s a long while before any of them to speak again, or move for that matter. Makoto is the first to fall, panting heavily and Haru moves from atop Rin. There is a familiar glint in his eyes that both men know well. It’s his ‘second bath’ look, and the red head doesn’t suppress the fond smile or the swell in his heart. 

“Shower.” Haru says, climbing off the bed and picking up his towel. He stops to lean back, kneeling briefly to kiss a seemingly dead Makoto, followed by an almost dead Rin. A smirk falls to his lips as he licks away the line of Makoto’s cum, meeting Rin’s lips, and if he weren’t so spent, he’d be aroused beyond all belief. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Makoto says, and Rin hums in agreement. They are all filthy now. 

The door shuts and Rin finds the strength to slide up beside Makoto, not even caring that he hasn’t cleaned up, or that his dick is sitting flacid against his half removed pants. Their fingers slide together, weaving naturally, and Rin allows himself a moment of weakness as Makoto pulls him closer. The chest beneath his head is one his favourite resting spots, and he thinks that Makoto knows his secret. 

“Was it really both?” Rin asks after a moments silence. 

Makoto smiles, too tired to nod. “Yeah, it was both.” 

Rin doesn’t reply, but he’s not upset with the answer. He’s always wanted to be part of these people, right from the start. Makoto’s always had the better memory anyway, and Rin trusts him on it. 

“Both is good.” He finally says, as sleep threatens to claim him. 

The shower can come soon. 

xxx

_Years and years before._

Makoto doesn’t know how this happened or why, but he’s completely red and breathing harshly. This is really wrong, but he can’t stop now; not when Rin has his hand _there_  and Haru’s kissing him for the first time. He’s being naughty too, and the hard flesh feels good in his hands. Haru-chan is smaller but Makoto loves the way he breathes against his lips as he squeezes. Rin is wild like a shark, nipping at his skin and bucking upwards into his hand. 

This isn’t something that children do. He knows that boy’s masturbate because they learnt it at school. Makoto’s only done it a couple of times, but he’s 12, so he thinks that it’s pretty normal. Haru-chan said that he did it and it made Makoto want to try. But all he could think about was Haru and what he did,  _how_  he touched, and afterwards he felt so guilty. Makoto doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to masturbate again because all he’ll be able to think about is this. Haru-chan is kissing his neck, licking and sucking, and Rin’s lips touch his own. It’s sharp and different to Haru-chan. Makoto likes it. 

A tongue touches his and he jolts, consequently moving his erection up into a hand. He isn’t sure if it’s Rin’s or Haru’s now. It might be both, because it feels like there are fingers everywhere; some ghosting over his inner thighs and cupping his sac and more touching him higher, faster. 

He rips away, gasping breathily. 

“Haru-chan.” Makoto gets out, and Rin bites his shoulder. “R-Rin!” He exclaims as the hand tightens incredibly so. Haru disappears, and a wetness overtakes him as the jerking increases. He looks down and sees Rin’s hand, and Haru-chan’s…his tongue touching him  _there._  

“Argh~” Makoto lets loose, as his eyes meet Haru’s blue and Rin swallows the noise with another kiss as the most intense feeling ever flows through his form. 

A warm stickiness covers his own hand and he realises that Rin has finished also. 

“Haru.” Makoto murmurs, reaching to help but the boy shakes his head. 

“It already happened.” Haru murmurs seriously, eyes unwavering. 

Makoto isn’t sure what that means but Rin does because he grins big, like this isn’t a big deal at all. 

“It’s cause Mako-chan is sexy, ne?” He jokes, and Makoto blushes. Haru looks to the side and so does he.

This is all definitely wrong, they aren’t old enough to be doing these things. 

Makoto will never know that Rin wasn’t joking at all. 

xxx

Makoto stretches, kissing Rin upon the top of his head as he snores lightly. He can hear the water flowing in the next room and he should move. He is suddenly feeling very fond toward both his lovers.

Maybe what they did back then was wrong, especially with the frequency that they did it. But Makoto doesn’t care anymore. He thought about it guiltily for years, and woke up more than once covered in his own cum because of it. It was one of his fantasies when he masturbated, and was probably what prompted him and Haru to start seeing each other at the end of middle school. Though, they didn’t know that’s what they were doing at the time.

He loves them both very much and can’t be quite certain who made him cum first, but he doesn’t care either way. It’s a good thing that Rin kissed him after their senior relay, and that Haru liked seeing it. Makoto is happy with both of them; content to be part of three. 

He’s pretty sure they all are. 


End file.
